Redeem
by IsaBella ElisAbeth
Summary: After TFA Rey is left is the hands of Luke Skywalker to bring him back to Resistance Base. Rey faces many battles ahead one being a certain Sith plaguing her thoughts. Will she learn to control her new power and the consequences that come with? With the help Finn, Poe, BB-8, and others will she defeat the First Order and redeem Kylo Ren? All this happens in a galaxy far far away.
1. I

_**I do not own Star Wars.**_

 _ **(Please read important author note at bottom, when finished with chapter. Thanks.)**_

 _Chapter I_

Holding the lightsaber of Luke Skywalker was one thing, wielding it, using it against his former apprentice was surreal enough. Giving it over was an entirely different story.

Rey tried to keep her cool. The tingling sensation from her toes to finger tips heightened as she watched the Jedi Master stare at his former saber.

"Why do you give it away so easily?" No reaction, just staring.

"It does not belong to me," she stated. The old Jedi finally acknowledged Rey his electric blue eyes blinded perfectly against the evening sky. His five o'clock shadow stretched off the rocky cliff. He did not look magnificent or grand like the legends were told. He was aged worn and the bags telling stories of his sleepless nights. Luke pulled down his tattered woolen hood and brought his attention to the sea once again.

Arm now tired she gave up trying to hand over his weapon. He will take it sooner or later, she thought. She grew agitated looking at his back, maybe he thought she would just disappear.

 _Like all the others._

Whipping way those thoughts, she stepped forward. It could have been too brave of her to stand the same ground as the Master. She was a mere pupil, hell she wasn't even that. She was the irritating yet stubborn desert fly that ignorantly inhabited where she ought not too.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, breaking the silence his eyes giving her a trusting atmosphere. She smiled nodding shyly; it was against Rey's nature to turn down food. Leia insisted of larger helpings to beef Rey up before sending her on her new mission to find Luke…

" _Eat!" Leia had busied herself with breakfast that morning placing a large plate in front of Rey along with a tall mug of hot tea. She dug in mumbling a 'thank you' through a mouthful of hash._

 _The General smiled, a true smile, not the illusion she held as she gave her celebratory speech that night when Starkiller had been destroyed. She was still grieving for the loss of her beloved lover and her only son._

" _I forgot how much I loved to cook. I haven't needed to seen…" she gazed up at Rey with her mouth full of food, she chuckled. "Well you get the idea."_

 _Rey swallowed, "it's so good." She took another bite and another finally loading her plate once again. She had spent her night sleep next to an unconscious Finn and having only Poe to talk to, which was completely fine. She liked Leia a lot and the Princess had not trouble taking her under her wings. She could see why Han was always so smitten for her and completely afraid too._

" _What is this?" Rey held up an odd looking piece of look-a-like sausage._

" _Oh, that's Wormwood."_

 _Rey began to splutter and gag on her food then began to laugh choking on some tea which became to trickle embarrassingly down her chin. Leia join in and a few minute in they couldn't stop._

 _They didn't want too._

To the present, Luke's hut was reasonably large. It exhibited a lot of old scraps being build from the combustion up or funny looking droids gathering dust is a dark corner. He still tinkered another thing to keep the Jedi occupied Jedi's obviously enjoyed their hobbies.

Rey still collection here and there the small door motor she snatched from Starkiller to open one of the blast-doors during her escape was sitting on a pile of other scavenged juke back at base. A portion was cleared for a small spindled table and chairs sitting about six and a fire place where a kettle was boiling. A small entry way was closed off and Rey suspected that to be Luke's room. The former pilot had many old parts lying around, most belonging to speeders.

The Jedi poured the scalding water into two cup that had already been filled with a special herb blend.

"All natural to this island," he said proudly offering her a seat. When she did she couldn't help but feel awkward. Six chair exactly, a perfect circle no head chair at the end to sit in, no head chair to label the leader. Then she took a sip of the tea. She tried not to vomit and swallow unwillingly.

 _Maybe the Knights of Ren simply turned because of his tea…_

As Luke sat across from her she could help but admire the scenery outside. The sky and sea melded together to become one, all of different contracts of blues that painted its earth, yet they still worked. It was beautiful why couldn't the galaxy be like this? Why was she abandoned on a planet that only housed only crooks and sand? She had missed so much.

Why?

"Why he want to leave here?" She whispered to herself, she didn't mean for it to be said out loud but it had been a burning question ever seen she stepped on this verdant island.

"The Dark side makes us blind; they are ignorant to the beauty and gifts before them."

Luke drank his tea deeply seeming to be in his own little world. Rey won't take the estrangement any longer. "Look, you know why I'm here. I feel it, you defiantly do. Why don't you come home?" She pushed the bitter tea away. "Leia- I mean, General Organa would love to see you. She misses you deeply." Could you guilt trip a Jedi?

Luke only stared.

"Do you do that a lot? Stare into souls that kind-a thing, I've been noticing a trend with the Jedi's they just like…staring," she continued to blab until she realized she was probably talking to herself, till he answered, "what other Jedi's stare at you."

He caught her there.

"Would you at least consider seeing your sister?" She wanted at least one conversation to be not about Kylo. The man plagued her, her dreams, nightmares, conversations; you name it he was there. His darkness had touched her; she'd be lying to herself if Rey had thought any differently. She may have been the one to leave the battle unscathed but Kylo Ren left something much deeper, and she was terrified of it.

Luke sighed, "Excuse me for being rude. I haven't had visitors in a long time…" his mind seemed to wonder slightly before continuing, "When I programmed R2 to give the rest of the map when the time was right, I never foresaw another Jedi."

"May I ask what you were expecting?" For the sake of her irritation she took another sip of the awful brew, it was growing on her.

"Ben." It was a simple answer.

Hell even Luke, how many others thought Ben wasn't fully gone. Ben Solo was dead he died with his father when he _murdered_ him in cold blood. Yet, all still grieved what could have been. She clenched her fists. Kylo Ren took away the only man that had ever shown her fatherly love, the compassion of a family. Han Solo gave her a place to belong.

"He's gone. He's not coming back and he's lucking the planet was being blow up to pieces before I could finish him! He should be dead for what he has done! He had killed woman, children, and men! What would it matter if he did turn to the light? What he has done is unforgivable!"

Rey hadn't realized she was yelling her breath becoming erratic her anger at the world took over, what was happening to her? She sounded like then man she was trying to defeat.

Luke Skywalker stood up and walked over to side of the table and... hugged her. Shocked she was overwhelmed by the warm the Jedi gave her letting the tears fall for she never had time to properly grieve herself as she watched others have their time. She had remained strong for many.

"I had an angry scared boy tell me the same thing in that same chair. He was lost for he felt no love as to why he was sent so far away unwillingly. I dismissed him I gave him no comfort as an uncle should have. Forgiveness Rey that his how we pass what he has done."

Rey sniffled using her shelve to dry her cheeks. "Shouldn't that be a Jedi zen lesson?"

"Yes, but I ever got to tell him that." Luke summoned the lightsaber she forgotten in her rage on the table and placed in Rey's hands. "I am _giving_ this to you. The Force will show you the way with this weapon and as I teach you to channel it from within always remember, trust your instincts. The Force is with you _always_ wither it be with weapon or without."

 _ **Hi everyone! I'm Bella. This is my first Fanfic with Star Wars. I have been bottle feed Star Wars sense the day I was born and well obviously it has grown. I'm so happy that I finally get to experience a new gen and bring back some tradition. I just want to give you a little run through because I really try not to make authors notes a habit. So here it goes-**_

 _ **I will not call this Episode XIII, I know it happens after the new movie blah-blah. I get it but it's just NOT number eight you know? This fanfic is obviously what my mind will think will happen but a lot of the stuff I'm plotting will probably not happen in the next movie. This just pure fun I wish to share.**_

 _ **Please be curtious with spelling and grammar. I am a flawed human being (despite what Beyonce may think) I, sadly, have no internal autocorrect.**_

 _ **I'm just going to say this now. REY IS NOT A SKYWALKER! I want Reyx Kylo/Ben (I literally drool over Kylo no lie xD) and I honestly don't believe she is a Skywalker. So for those who ship the couple but feel weird reading it because they could be cousins. You are in the clear my friends.**_

 _ **So thank you for reading. I'm still on Christmas break so chapter will come out frequently, whoever once school starts I may only be able to get a chapter out once a week. This just depends on how the week goes.**_


	2. II

_**I do not own Star Wars**_

 _ **Chapter II**_

Across the galaxy the Finalizer cut through space with what was left of the assembly from Starkiller, the ship making their why back to a random based in a close sector. Kylo Ren's quite appearance on top the bridge seemed so unfitting for the Sith. He was a sleeping volcano that could blow at any minute. Most of the crew paid the young Sith no mind as they scrambled to reorganized and categorize their losses.

Kylo simply stared and the longer he thought the angrier he became…

It was suppose to be simple, kill his father and his training to the dark side would be complete. Then he would become on step closer to the powerful Lord his grandfather once was. He pleaded forgiveness for his weakness and failure but it wasn't enough.

It would not happen again. He was determined now, his Master more sighted on Rey, the little scavenger's little win had caught the eye of Snoke. He was determined to have her power, like Kylo's wasn't enough. His non-autoable snort could have labeled him jealous.

" _She is powerful with the Force my apprentice." His hologram glitches as the ship had hit rough turbulence that day._

 _Kylo bent at the knee his masked head hung low for respect to his Maser. "Yes, my Supreme Leader but there is too much good…she couldn't be control. She learned her Jedi mind tricks in the span of her captivity. The scavenger blocked me within minutes-"_

" _FOR YOU ARE WEAK BOY!" The booming voice interrupting his reasons. "Bring the girl to me, where she will learn the true power of the Dark Side. It would be wise to remember you are still an apprentice Lord Ren."_

" _Yes, Master," he mumbled his agitation building._

" _I sense great anxiety within you my fledgling. Remember let the pain flow through you use it to guide your power only then will you gain control. Use your anger."_

" _Yes, my Master"_

 _"Do not fail me again." With that the holo flickered out and once again Kylo was left utterly alone._

Now Kylo made it his primary mission searching for the girl. He had no doubt she had reached Skywalker by noe. Quite honestly it was becoming obsessive for him as well. He could feel her. He sensed her pain, the grieving, the anger she had towards the world. Kylo even caught glimpse of what she saw, at times, if he felt like deep meditation. Yet it exhausted him to no end and he ended up just not trying. She was a mystery to him Rey held all the signs of a growing Sith and great asset to the Dark side, yet when she was held captive for her short time her light burn. At times it was the only thing Kylo could see. The bright pure light that was her _goodness_ blinded him but she was so angry…

A young crew officer approached him the young boy tried to remain calm in the presence of the dark monster.

"My Lord we just received intel of a possible Resistance base in a near by sector. General Hux wants to presume the lead."

"How accurate is this information?" The Jedi knew the Resistance enough that this could be a possible trick to give them more time to move. He knew General Organa liked her own tactics.

"A personal insider has come forward with a location sir, the General found no harm to check it out."

That caught his attention a mole within the Resistance? Down has fallen the loyal Resistance he thought to himself. They always prided themselves for their morals of good. It pleased Kylo there was a willing snitch amongst them.

"Tell the General to set his courses I want Captain Phasma to meet me at the shuttle."

"Yes, my Lord."

Rey woke the next morning on the cushion bench of the _Millennium Falcon._ They had set out shortly after Rey's little melt down Luke didn't want to waste anymore time that could be spent getting to Leia. When they entered the _Falcon_ that morning Luke and Chewy embraced for a moment. The Wookie howled in excitement and the sight of his lost friend.

"Good to see you too Chewy. You still fly this junk?" Luke teased, rubbing the hood of a very excited R2-D2.

Chewy howled and shrugged as he guided his old friend aboard and into the cockpit.

"The old pirate could never let it go…" that was where Rey left them to caught up and give herself a little need nap before they hit base again. R2 sat with her for a little while till she decided to check on their progress. For the cockpit being so small she was surprised how Chewy didn't really take up a lot of unnecessary space. She sat behind Luke and enjoyed the sight of witnessing Luke Skywalker driving the _Millennium Falcon_. She was sure Han would've gotten a kick out of it. The Wookie chortled a quick hello to Rey before turning back to the controls.

"What's our status?" Peering curiously over her new Master's shoulders at the _Falcon's_ navigation tools.

"For this old hunk of junk I'm surprised she's lasted this long. Sadly she needs full. Chewy says there is a nearby Resistance station we can full up which will take use all the way to our destination." His voice was so calming and matter-a-fact.

Rey nodded this ship ate gas, how Han did most of his long smuggling adventures was beyond her. Sadness filled her once more. Rey need to stop thinking about the cheesy yet passionate man, it hurt all too much.

When they came into view of the planet she was puzzled. It reminded her of Jakku, the planet showing no signs of green vegetation or lakes of water anywhere. Just a very tan planet.

"What is the name of this planet?" She asked Luke.

The Jedi Master sighed, "Tatooine."

When they landed Luke stayed on the shuttle to remain hidden Tatooine was full of spies and crooks to the First Order, staying anonymous till the right time was only best. Chewy did most of the outside repair work while Rey did all the talking. The Resistance didn't make it easy to find them but once they did filling was no problem.

Everything was going according to plan till she felt the earth move. At first she thought it could be the planet. No, it didn't feel deep within the compressed sand. She reached out with the Force and found the vibrations only grazing the surface. Curious she used the Force to dig a little deeper till she was knocked down by an invisible Force. It was dark and his mask flashed in her vision before disappearing again. Opening her eyes to find Luke in front of her concerned but calm.

"We need to leave now," his voice more urgent. She nodded in compliance still in shock by the sudden blow. He wasn't the only one that had grown stronger after their last encounter. They were making there way up the ramp when they began to here the ringing of blasters and screaming villagers outside the base.

They had been found.

"Quick inside!" Luke ordered. R2 beeped wildly as he was one of the first to make it up the ramp. Chewy growled in annoyance and pointed his blaster at a Clonetropper that happen to penetrate the walls then fired. Red beams were starting to become prominent as they sealed the ramp and headed for the cockpit lifting up their shield and begun to take off. Then the engine stalled.

Chewy bellowed an angry yell banging his large fists into the cockpit panel. Rey too action and ran to the engine duct bellow the hidden compartments. Smoke made visibility hard pulling up her tunic to breath through the thick cloth. She need to hurry she could sense _him_ he was drawing near as she wasted precious time. She took a large wrench and started closing the large the loose bolts around the pipe. Her breathing was becoming shallow as her body tired to keep up with the demand. Something was feeding her tired muscles with strength she was close-

Then she felt it, a hum of familiar electricity. In a sudden movement red light pierced the smoky chamber as the point of light became noticeable between her spreed feet. The lightsaber's tip just as deadly as its master. Thankfully, he had only pierced through sheets of metal and nothing important. In Rey's last moments of strength she hit the engine and it sprung to life.

Chewy waste no time and the _Millennium Falcon_ surged into hyper-drive before he hit Tatooine's atmosphere. Her lungs began to contract the heat beating slower.

After one cough Rey's world became black

 _ **Thank you all for your support. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! ~Bella**_


End file.
